REALLY? (The Beginning)
by Tadaseluver123
Summary: Amu chooses The one. The other, well, I haven't forgotten the other... this is a story of beginnings. Amu's with her new boyfriend and the beginning for my OC. AXT & Amuto!
1. Chapter 1 Choose, Amu

**My first story!** **Not a one shot... Hopefully**

**Disclaimer: - That word says it all, so what's the point?**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds singing, and there was not a cloud in the sky. No one could be unhappy in this weather, well almost no one; in this case it was Hinamori Amu. She was dreading after school. Today was the day she had to pick, Tadase or Ikuto. Who did she love more? Who will make her happy? How can she let the other down nicely? Amu had no answers to any of these questions.

Amu sighed. She couldn't just pick one. _It's not that easy!_!

She grabbed her hair and shook her head. The pink haired girl looked like a maniac, but that did not stop a certain blonde boy with pinkish eyes.

"Amu-chan!" he called to her. Amu slowly turned.

"T-T-Tadase-kun," she tried to smile but it turned into a creepy grin that you would normally find on a crazy person who wanted to kill you. Still despite the girl's disturbing expression the boy loved her.

Today was the day, she would choose who she wanted. He braced himself for heartbreak but still held onto the small hope. Maybe, just maybe she, on the off chance, would pick him and not regret or look back, back at Ikuto, and wonder_ 'what__** if**__?'_ He knew that was impossible, but hey, can't help but dream right?

"Good morning, Amu-chan, " he flashed her a brilliant smile, one that would usually make any girl swoon, but, alas, she has become immune too such tactics.

"Good morning, Tadase-kun, " Amu mumbled through a string of stutters and inhuman noises.

_Weird he doesn't seem affected at all._

"Let's walk together, alright," the blonde boy gave another smile and guided her to the school they both attended.

"Sure, let's go before we're late," Amu silently sighed. He acted like he didn't care. Does that mean he hates me now? I didn't even tell him I chose Ikuto yet!

"Hey, where's Kiseki?" Amu asked suddenly realizing the little chara wasn't with his owner.

"Not sure, he said all of his 'faithful subjects' were finally looking for the Embryo."

"Oh, Ran, Su, Miki, and Dia did say goodbye to me this morning, something about a field trip," she glanced over to Tadase as she stated this, and realized he hasn't looked at her since they met earlier.

_What if he really does hate me!?_

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

**Time skip and setting change!**

**After school at the park...**

The two young men stood before her, one was her age and wore the middle school uniform of Seiyo middle and the other was many years older, but still she noticed he wore a white shirt that clung to his torso and black suit pants. Easy decision right? Only having to choose one. Wrong.

Tadase had acted distant the whole day. While she hadn't seen Ikuto since she told them she would choose one last week. Tadase hid his face under his bangs and Ikuto he look very serious, unlike his usual playful side.

"I-I pick…." The rest of her sentence was inaudible.

Neither of the candidates heard her so in curiosity they both gazed up from the ground where they had the eyes attached to before.

"Who?" Ikuto's voice was clear as rain compared to Amu's. Fearful he would break down Tadase kept his mouth shut, but the question was seen through his eyes and face.

"….." Amu hid her eyes and hesitantly walked over to Tadase, silently she reached her arms to his neck and lightly squeezed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, letting go.

Tadase wasn't stupid, he knew what she meant. She had picked Ikuto. Not him, but the teenager who Tadase looked up to.

"It's fine," he paused, "Hinamori-san," he looked at the couple sadly. He walked away toward the edge of the park. He wanted to die right there but knew he had something else to say, "Keep her happy Ikuto-niisan," smile present on his face. And he left, just like that.

Feeling guilty Amu looked at Ikuto, who appeared next to her. He stared at where Tadase had been.

"He gave us permission to date," he spoke slowly as if he didn't believe it. A smile began to spread across his lips.

"Since the kiddy king is outta the way, wanna go on a date?"

"Ehhh? Right now!?" Her sadness forgotten.

"When else?"

* * *

(With Tadase)

Tadase was quietly watching their argument about a date. The only one who could make her forget so fast is Ikuto. Tadase would have picked a fight if it was anyone else but he knew it was for the best. What he didn't know was that he was being watched...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter The Mystery Person!

**Well This is my second chapter! Still no one Reviewed but that is fine, I'll still update when I'm done with this story I will take requests!**

**Disclaimer: I own my words computer and the product of my imagination, which is a fancy way to say OC... Nothing Else! **

* * *

**Unkown P.O.V**

_That boy seems down. Is it that girl? From the looks of it, those two over there are dating but where does blondie come in? The girl hugged him then he walked over here under the tree I'm in. He's cuter up close. Wait, I'm a guy! Ugh, they are wearing the uniform of the school I will attend in a week! Man, why is it always me?_

Tadase sighed and sat under the tree holding the unknown person. "I knew Amu was going to choose Ikuto-niisan, so I don't know why I feel so depressed."

Above the mystery person watched the sad boy unable to remove their eyes to stalk the couple and find out what just happened.

"Huh" Tadase looked up and seen someone hiding in the trees.

"Who're you?" Tadase asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Uh, well I could ask you the same thing," the suspicious shadow spoke cautiously.

"My name is Hotori Tadase, may I ask yours?" A princely smile present on his face.

"Hinata Akira," Akira said, jumped down and started to circle Tadase.

"You can call me Akira, if you want," stopping Akira pointed to himself.

"You seem familiar, Akira-san. Have we met before?" Tadase asks as he looks at Akira up and down.

The boy wore ripped blue jeans, an unzipped red jacket, a black short sleeve, with skater shoes and black checkers with red laces, and to top it off a chain attached to his jeans in to places, on his wrists were black wrist bands one on each side. His hair was either dyed or a wig, Tadase couldn't tell, black like coal and a red baseball cap to cover the semi-short hair (about the same length as Kukai) that just barely peeked out from under the cap. His eyes were cold and heartless, the color of golden brown honey(?).

"No, but is it okay if I call you 'Tadase'?" Akira cocks an eyebrow.

"Of course, Akira-san," Tadase responded.

" 'Kay,"Akira looked at Tadase, the uncertainty in his voice evident.

Tadase leaned closer toward Akira. His face just a few inches away  
_Weird. Well I am too but. It seems as if he knows something. Wait, it can't be! Blondie couldn't have figured it out!_

Akira hid his face under his bangs and backed up slowly. If you were able to see his face then you could see the fear too, but Tadase didn't see it and was quite confused when he started to back away.

"Akira-san, is there something wrong?" Tadase tiled his head in confusion. Akira would have thought it was _cute,_ but never would admit it in his current situation.

"I'm sorry," Akira's voice seemed soft and feminine, but very familiar.

"Huh," Tadase's shock from the sound of Akira's voice caused him to momentarily unable to move, which Akira took advantage of and bolted out of view.

"W-Wait, Akira-san" Tadase called to him but his pleas fell to deaf ears, Akira was gone.

**(With Ikuto & Amu)**

_**Amu P.O.V**_  
"I-Ikuto, stop! Listen to me! Don't pull my arm off!"

"Silly Amu, I could never rip your arm off" _Yeah, right!_

"Hmpf, Tadase would never be so rough!" A moment after Amu said this they both froze.  
_Uh-oh, I don't have a clue to where that came from._

"…." Silence was the only response she got and the only thing either of them said. The air was thick with gloom over the two, Ikuto no longer held Amu's arm as he silently walked away. Amu trailed him, tears creating a blurry landscape of her surroundings. This is the beginning of our relationship?!

**(Back With Tadase & Akira!)**

_**Akira's P.O.V.**_

_Why? Why is he chasing me?! I need to get away! Or else, or else he might get hurt too!_

* * *

** The questions are burning! But now I must answer them...**

**Don't worry, I'm not gonna make Tadase gay! I SWEAR!**


	3. Chapter 3 Uh-oh

3rd chapter! Only took me like 3 months to update. Truthfully I forgot about this story.

* * *

**Akira's P.O.V.**

"Wait, Akira-san!" Akira fled up into the tree directly above Tadase, but the chaser didn't see the boy do that.

_He chased me this far? Must really want to talk to me or something. All I have to do now is wait for him to give up. I-If I don't Mother might harm him…._

"Akira-san?" In desperation Tadase looked up and smiled. "Akira-san."_ Oh no, he found me._

"Well, you found me. What do you want?" Akira leaned against the tree showing no effort to move downward. His voice made it clear he was irritated, yet that wasn't how he felt at all.

"Ah, well could you come down first?" Tadase blushed furiously.

"Why can't you come up here?" _Incredible, the guy looks even cuter when he blushes._

"W-well, I…." Tadase looked down and mumbled "I don't know how to climb a tree."

_What? Did he really just say that? _

Akira looked at the boy on the ground in disbelief. After blinking a few times and trying to process this information, Akira finally said, "You got to be kidding me."

**(A/N: I'm not gonna do POVs anymore. Takes too much time and thought)**

"I-I know it sounds idiotic but it's true…." Tadase's bangs covered his eyes as he looked up, creating a puppy dog look. The delicate expression nearly knocked Akira out of the tree. He looked sickly as he tried to resist.

Tadase noticed and his princely aura kicked in, so he asked, "Are you alright? You seem a bit sick."

"Uh-I'm alright…." He looked away.

"Really?" Slightly tilting his head, Tadase blinked, his blush completely gone. All attention and thought was on this mysterious boy who liked to sit in trees.

"Yes, now stop." Akira replied in a monotone voice.

"Stop? Stop what?"

"That"

"What?"

"Stop! Just stop making those faces! You look like a girl!" Akira exclaimed as he clenched his head in frustration.

Tadase was taken aback by this outburst. His eyes slightly widened, then returned to normal with tears threatening to fall. Confused and a bit hurt he hung his head, while mumbling an apology as he shuffled away. Realizing what he had just said Akira jumped down and ran after him. A few tears escaped ruby eyes when Akira caught up with Tadase and spun him around.

"Wait. Tadase… I didn't mean it," Akira whispered as he gripped the other's small, slightly feminine shoulders. Tadase's bangs covered his eyes completely; shadows covering his eyes.

"Please," He looked up, "Let me go," There was no pain in his voice, only his eyes.

Remorse filled Akira's heart. As he slowly let go an invisible pain crushed his chest. Why? He only knew this boy for even less than an hour? Yet, despite logic Akira had fallen; Fallen for this irresistible boy. A dark, black cloud-like energy blocked his vision and he fell, literally this time.

"Uh-oh," Kiseki said as he joined his owner. Tadase merely stared in shock.

**(With Amu & Ikuto)**

Ikuto had walked Amu to her home. Silence had formed a thick wall in between them as traveled.**(A/N:All charas came back!)** Amu's charas looked at the couple worriedly and floated behind them quietly, while Yoru hovered near Ikuto's shoulder. No one said anything while Amu stood before her door.

Should she let him in? Should she turn and smile? Should she pretend nothing is wrong? Should she apologize? Should she-"Amu, X-Eggs!"

Amu whirled around and Ikuto nodded. Without words they had just agreed to put this matter to rest and go purify the X-Egg.

"My heart unlock: Amulet Heart!"

"My heart unlock: Black Lynx!"

They fully changed and went to the location of the X-Egg….

Who knew they would find the King already battling the X-Egg?

* * *

I still have to answer more questions. Again I won't make Tadase gay! Review!


	4. Chapter 4 The Realization

**Disclaimer- If I owned Shugo Chara I would not have to make this story on this website...**

**Claimer-I** **_Do_** **own Akira though. **

**Waning: Tadase is probably OCC!**

* * *

"Holy Crown!" The small 'king' exclaimed as he tried to push back the X-energy. It was destroying everything in its path. He had no help and the more he pushed the stronger the black cloud became. He was about to lose faith in purifying this heat egg, when Amulet Heart and Black Lynx jumped into the fight.

"Are you alright, Tadase-kun?" Amu faced Tadase as Ikuto attacked the X-egg.

"Y-yes. I'm fine," he replied as he dodged another attack.

"I'm not sure why, but that boy over there," he pointed to the limp body on the floor, "Is the one who's heart we are trying to save."

"Alright, then let's go," Ikuto gave a slight smirk as he said this. Something happened with Tadase and that kid, it was only a matter of time till he found out what.

Tadase and Ikuto used their attacks to corner the black egg to where Amu was waiting. As soon as it was in range she shifted into position and called out "Open Heart!" as she made a heart with her fingers and thrust positive energy to cleanse the egg.

The egg turned white with a small yellow heart in the middle of a small pair of yellow wings. The egg floated down to Akira as Amu, Tadase, and Ikuto de-transformed.

"So Tadase-kun, what happened?" Amu looked at the blonde with an innocent expression.

"I-I am not really sure," He looked at the boy on the ground.

"Well, we should move him to a bench," Ikuto said as he poked Akira's cheek.

Amu grabbed under Akira's arms while Tadase took his legs. They carefully moved him to a broken bench in the corner. Ikuto waited quietly nearby with a blank face. It seems as if the younger two did not notice-yet- that he hadn't participated in helping move the unconscious boy.

"Whew! He's pretty hard to move," Amu said as she wiped the small amount of sweat off of her forehead.

"It wasn't because the kid is heavy, but because you are really weak," Ikuto's blank face couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes.

"I'M A GIRL!" Amu roared at her boyfriend with a face that did not resemble a girl.

Tadase sweat dropped at the scene before him. Were they really in love? Then he seen the light pink tint on Amu's cheeks and knew- this is the way they show affection. At that thought, Tadase gave low chuckle. It made sense since it was these two, but…. What about him? Tadase gazed down and noticed the twitching. Amu and Ikuto were too engrossed with each other that they didn't notice.

Akira was waking up. The first thing the seemingly bi-polar boy seen was the bickering couple he had spied on earlier and Tadase. The girl with bubblegum pink hair was yelling at the older boy with a cat-like smirk and…. Were those cat ears and a tail?

Tadase realized that Akira was looking at Amu and Ikuto, and Ikuto was in-apparently- a chara change.

"U-uh, Akira-san," Tadase stuttered out to the boy who was more than confused and gaining his attention. It was obvious that Tadase forgot their previous conversation.

"Yeeeessssss?" Akira stretched out the reply to indicate that he was confused. He also made a face that-by it self- said "Go on….."

"Uh, well….." Tadase was at a loss for words. Usually he would be able to speak in this kind of situation, but for some reason he didn't want to lie to Akira. He couldn't.

"Can," Akira suddenly spoke and glanced over at the _still_ quarreling duo, "We talk somewhere without them?" He pointed at Ikuto who was currently poking Amu in the cheek and Amu who had her arms crossed and was using all of her will power to not blow up and start screaming again, her voice was already cracking.

"Y-yeah," Tadase sweat dropped again.

* * *

These two left the park and began to walk around town. During this walk of silence Tadase seen Yaya dragging Kairi into a candy store, Utau and Kukai racing toward a nearby noodle shop, and Nagi and Rima on a 'date' (Really Nagi was just dragging Rima to stores to buy clothes in Nadeshiko form). It was awkward seeing every couple he knew on some sort of date, but as Tadase stole a glance at Akira his heart skipped a beat… Wait….WHAT?!

Tadase was a boy. Akira was a **_boy_**. So why did he feel this 'attraction'? It wasn't right, was it? He began to get a headache from thinking so hard.

"Are you alright, Tadase?" Akira saw the blonde start making faces after he suddenly stopped walking. It was amusing, but it didn't really seem appropriate for a human to change color so fast. From normal to white to red then to pink and now…. purple? Really now, it was funny.

"I-I'm fine," Tadase was a bit jumpy from his realization. He had a crush and this time it wasn't Amu, it wasn't even a _girl!_

"Alright, wanna sit down? It may not be okay for you to continue-uh- this," Akira motioned his face which made Tadase remember what had happened before the X-egg.

"Sure," he murmured. What should he do? What could he say? The two sat down with enough room to sit another person in the middle. Tadase was on the left and Akira was on the right.

"So…. About before, I'm sorry," To hide his embarrassment he lowered his hat with his right hand.

"It's fine," Tadase furiously waved his hands. He spent too much time with Amu.

"I think everyone should have right to speak their opinion," Tadase's princely aura was back! His charming smile that made girls melt had quite the effect on Akira.

Akira sighed. He would have to get over this crush soon. He needs to! Who knows what would happen if he got too close!

"Well, since I apologized, I need to go," He said as he stood up.

"Okay," Tadase was a bit sad. He knew he had seen Akira somewhere before, but where? He wanted to ask, but his shyness took over. Where was Kiseki?

* * *

**(With Kiseki!)**

"Where did they go? As soon as we de-transformed that cat stole my crown!" The chibi king exclaimed.

"I'm sure Tadase didn't go too far," Ran tried to reassure.

"Yeah, it's not like he would ditch you," Miki chipped in.

"He's probably looking for you right now~desu," Suu (A/N:There are many ways to spell her name, but I will use this one!) chirped.

"Be positive," Dia said with a radiating smile.

"R-right," Kiseki said in a not too sure voice.

* * *

**(Back with Tadase!)**

Akira had left a few minutes ago, but Tadase decided to stay a bit longer. Not only because he wanted to, but because if he got up now his legs would give out. His ruby red eyes continued to stare at the empty place Akira had once been. Thoughts drifted in and out, like the people who passed by. About ten minutes later he heard "There he is!" from a tiny voice above. It sounded a lot like Ran's.

"Tadase! TADASE! **TADASE**!" Kiseki screamed and screamed, but Tadase would not answer. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were worried, but had to get back to Amu. The four left leaving Kiseki and an empty shell that used to be Tadase.

The night wore on as Tadase contemplated about his life. Nothing could get him out of his shock. The air began to freeze and many escaped into the warmth of indoors, but still the cold did not faze Tadase. Even Kiseki had to run for warmth in the safety of the Hotori house hold.

* * *

**I haven't updated in a while so I made this one about twice as long as the others...**

**Sooooo... Review if you want faster updates!**

**(I did promise not to make Tadase gay, but... Well you're gonna have to wait till the next one to find out!)**


End file.
